


Hunting, and Hunted by the Sun

by Haza_Souz



Category: Sasami-san@Ganbaranai
Genre: F/F, Greek myth AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haza_Souz/pseuds/Haza_Souz
Summary: "continuation never, you said" yeah, hwell,





	1. Watching Over, Passing Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somewhatmakeshift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewhatmakeshift/gifts).



Kagami prowled, if that's what it could be called. This lonely shrine in the woods of Agaea, tended to by a man who had come exactly once in the months Kagami had been watching, was apparently of such importance to Helios that he had expended his influence to wish for one of Lady Artemis' Hunters to watch over it.

She crept over a root, hackles raised, making only the softest of noises on the mossy floor. It was the middle of the day, the sun directly in the sky as though Lord Helios wanted to linger over the shrine as long as possible.

There was no need to worry, Kagami had decided. The biggest threat she had found thus far was a deer which hadn't moved as she ran around a tree (Lady Artemis would have had her hide if she'd collided with it). There were other forces and spirits for Helios to call upon if he feared interference from gods or men (or women), so Kagami had reasoned that she was supposed to guard from beasts.

She leaned against the tree, her unstrung bow loosely in her hand, head turned to the little marble building. Chasing prey was the harder way to hunt - an ambush was far more effective. The prey was surprised, relaxed, and not expecting the pounce of the Hunter at all. She could linger, take her time, scout her target, and then pounce.

The door of the shrine opened, and Kagami tensed-

A... girl poked her head out, inching into the light. It was hard to tell her age because of the many heavy robes wrapped around her body at first, but when she raised her fist at the sky and began swearing, her high voice marked her out as young, perhaps even younger than Kagami's age.

She pricked up her ears, and then felt a gentle blush run over her cheeks. This girl was foulmouthed, worse than that one time the Hunters had chained up a siren. She was cursing with all her might, up at the su- Oh, no.

Kagami slipped away from the tree and bounded across the yellowing grass, light tunic flying in the wind. She got closer, seeing the hunched way the girl stood under her three blankets. The girl heard the grass swish under her feet, and then Kagami was leaping through the air; they collided, a yelp sounding out from the girl, and they rolled back through the door.

"Wha-"

"Be careful!" Kagami said urgently, leaning closer. "Please, do not antagonise the gods like that!"

"But I was just-"

Kagami crouched over the shrine-girl, urgency on her face. "You have to be careful!"

The girl (who was cute, with her pale skin and soft cheeks, Kagami noticed absently) put her hands up between them. "I-I've never had a problem before now!"

"That's not..." Kagami scowled weakly, and looked more closely at the girl. She didn't have a single piece of clothing; it was more like a cocoon of drapes, carpets and robes hung around her body to maximise body heat. A head with a severely tousled mop of sandy hair poked out of the top of this mess, with squinting eyes and an embarrassed tinge to her face.

"Um... c-could you get off me, first?", she mumbled. Kagami glanced down, and a weak cough escaped her before she climbed off. They were in the shade, but she felt hotter than normal.

"The... the gods are dangerous. Please, keep that in mind," she said stiffly, and turned to go, when a slim hand closed around her wrist.

"No." The girl was frowning, eyebrows furrowed. "...No. You pushed me down, so now..." Her chin went up. "You have to come down and play with me!"

"Play?"

"I never get to play two-player! And besides, you owe me now!", the girl insisted shrilly.

Kagami looked through the entrance at the sun pouring down over the grass, then slowly slid the door shut. The heat was choking, and really, she could guard the shrine from the inside as well as from out there. Her mind settled, she turned and smiled calmly, then inclined her head.

"As you wish, lady."

"Don't call me that! Just..." The girl mumbled again, shoulders hunching. Kagami was about to reach out and touch her shoulder when she shook herself and jammed her eyes shut. "It's Sasami!"

"Kagami, of the Hunters," Kagami said slowly, holding out a hand and feeling it be shaken by Sasami, noting the slimness of her body.

"Right! Um... It's down here," Sasami pulled herself together and explained, indicating a little hatch leading down into a cellar space which looked larger than the small shrine on top.

"Then, lead the way," Kagami answered, and just as she did, her mind finished examining what she had seen as she glanced outside; a sun that was far lower in the sky than just a moment ago, as though Helios had heard Sasami's rant.

Kagami thought about hunting and ambushing for a moment longer, sent a quick prayer to Artemis, then followed Sasami down into her home.


	2. Coming Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "continuation never, you said" yeah, hwell,

"No fair!", Sasami whined, leaning back from the petteia board in the centre of the cosy basement of the shrine. "How do you keep doing that?"

Kagami let a small smile slip past her lips. "I think it's just luck."

"But I've always won before!" Sasami her the robes closer around her and pouted, becoming a single ball with a cute face at the end.

The Hunter crossed her legs on the stone floor under her. "Have you.. played with others before?"

"O-of course I have! I have! With..." She looked wildly about, eyes finding the hearth. "...Estia! And, um..."

Kagami tried not to show her amusement, coughing into her hand, and the other girl hung her head. "The man who looks after the shrine doesn't play?"

"He hner fer snerr perr," Sasami mumbled, going red and scratching her head. She stayed quiet for a moment, but Kagami was learning that the girl opposite her wanted to talk about herself, wanted to have someone to lend an ear to her petty complaints. "I... He doesn't know I'm here."

The hearth crackled, burning lower, and Kagami sat back. That explained some things, but de-explained others. Her living space being a mess was expected now that it was up to Sasami to clean it up, but where did she get her food from, then? And she'd been watching for a month before being invited inside, but had seen no smoke rising either.

"I know that you're here now," Kagami offered to the sad-looking Sasami, and laid her hand on the little table between them. Sasami looked up and gave a shy little smile, and suddenly and very quietly Kagami's heart stumbled a little.

Kagami hadn't yet heard from Lady Artemis, but for now she assumed that her duty was to guard the girl, not the shrine - and besides that, she wanted to do that. Sasami was cute, spoiled, but daring in her own way, and might just be related to an Olympian to boot. She bowed her head lightly.

"In any case, Lady Sasami, I'm sorry. I need to return to my camp-"

"Wait!", Sasami lunged forwards, putting a small, warm hand over Kagami's, making the Hunter freeze. "W-wait..."

They stayed like that for two seconds too long, yet Kagami couldn't find it in herself to say something, every part of her intimately aware of the feeling of Sasami's warm, gentle hand on hers. Sasami gulped, breaking eye contact.

"...Stay with me?"

Kagami blinked. "My camp is out in the woods, and besides, I don't think there's enough space for me to stay down here-"

"I'll make space!", Sasami took her hand away as though burned and stumbled three steps to the mound of cloth and cushions that seems most likely to be a bed, rearranging the messy pile to be even messier.

"Lady Sasami-"

"A-and don't call me that!" Sasami turned to Kagami and stomped her foot, and for the first time all but one robe was off her body, leaving only a toga and chiton. She was glowing faintly, Kagami noted in the whirlwind that her head had suddenly become. "Call me... just Sasami!"

"I am sorry. I'll-"

"And don't be so formal!"

Then, Sasami sighed and slumped onto the 'bed' in a sitting pose, hand covering her eyes. "...No, it's fine."

"Sasami?", Kagami said cautiously, inching closer.

"I'm just bossy and whiny, that's what you think," Sasami droned almost to herself, tone a swirling mixture of accusing and bitter. "I'm bad at games, bad at losing, a shut-in, so, so you can just leave now! Go away!"

"Sasami," Kagami whispered as she approached the girl, kneeling and laying a hand on her leg (Sasami flinched, but not away). "I'm sorry, but my camp is still established. I need to clean it up first, out of respect to the forest. And also, I think that I'd much rather like to bring you a little something as a gift for letting me stay here."

Sasami pouted, head turned aside. "...Tomorrow?"

Kagami smiled. "Tomorrow. I promise."

"You'd better not be lying."

But Sasami said it with a tiny, tiny smile, and a rush of relief poured over Kagami.

And when she left the shrine to make her rounds, the first thing she did was look for a flower that reminded her of Sasami. Kagami thought to herself about why she'd decided to bring Sasami flowers, and made the excuse to herself that it was because maybe-goddesses should be treated with the same kind of respect and generosity and maybe-flattery that every other goddess should be.

And definitely, probably, maybe not because the look on Sasami's face when she gave her flowers would be worth the world to her,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: petteia is a real game (http://www.di.fc.ul.pt/~jpn/gv/petteia.htm), its like Othello with all rooks

**Author's Note:**

> continuation never tbh if i know me


End file.
